insane_kettas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
CoBbY
WARNING: NOT FOR YOUNG USERS UNDER THE AGE OF 13. One day, I was looking for old videos in a video store when I saw a video tape that a sloppy handwriting, named "CoBbY". I decided to rent the tape to see what is was about. The cash register said it caused a few lives from watching the tape (I noticed the bloody marks on the cover). So I took it home to give it a try. I put the VHS tape in and it showed the theme song for "Henry Hugglemonster". The episode started with a blue monster, Cobby crying in his room. Why God Why", he says. "Why did you take my little bro like that! He was the most awesome monster I've ever known!". Cobby's sister comes to him and sai, "Come on Cobby! Get over it!" "Shut up asshole!" He says. "It's already been over a week after the burial!" Summer says. "You have to get on with your life sooner or later! And if you don't mind, I'm going to dance practice". Cobby still kept on crying and goes downstairs and cried even more. This time, it sounded Hyper Realistic. There was a black and white flashback of Henry getting eaten by Oscar, then shows aflashback of his funeral (with Hyper Realistic crying), then his burial. He goes down to his knees. For some reason, things start to a little bit uncomfortable. Cobby's tears start to clear to black, then he starts to get really angry for some reason. "aLl WiLl PaY...." Cobby says demonically. There was static for a second then cuts to scenes to where Cobby eats almost monster's guts and sucking their souls away. "tHat's WhAt YoU AlL GeT fOr TaKiNg HeNry's LifE AwaY fROm Me..." He says demonically. Then it cuts to a scene where Cobby goes to a realistic graveyard. The hollows sounded real. Cobby has blood everywhere in his body, which kinda shocked me a little. Cobby goes to Henry's resting place. "Henry, It's just you and me now. I ate and slaughtered every single monster just for you" Cobby says. He digs for Henry's remains on the floor and sees his hand, which has a note in it. It said, "Kill everyone" Cobby then sees holy water and drinks it. He starts t go very insane. He started to have little goosebumps, his eyes start to bleed, and gets very very very very angry. He sees monster trackers to hunt Cobby down. Cobby roars at them and eat their whole bodies down. "THE OLD GOD IS DEAD! I AM THE NEW GOD!" Cobby yells. I had enough! I tried to turn of the VCR player, but for some reason, I couldn't. "Do Not Turn It Off" He says TO ME! I continues watching the episode. Cobby then started to see a pregnant woman walking and having labor. Cobby said to her "I'Ll TaKe CaRe Of ThAT! HoLd StiLl . Cobby uses his bare hands and rips her stomach off and sees the baby. Then he starts to eat the baby alive eith ther woman screaming till she was dead. He then starts to laugh evilly and looked at me. "You're Next" He says. The VCD turned off by itself and there was a call from an unknown person that had a voice that sounded just like Cobby. He said to me, "Wanna Die? Okay! I'm coming for you." I escaped the house with tape and start to bury it under instead of returning so nobody would see it ever again. I went back to the house and saw bloody Cobby saying to me, "You Asked For It" I took a huge shovel and Ikilled Cobby with just one hit. I took his body and buried to the sand. I then went to therapy about the situation, and everything went pretty well now. Now I'm scared of watching Henry Hugglemonster nowadays, even if it is a preschool show. Category:Death Category:"Lost Episodes"